


a stupid halloween fic

by SuperLemonSealaa



Series: MCYT College/Hoilday Fics [1]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ALL OF THE SHIPS IS A JOKE, Attempt at Humor, Cigarettes, College, F/M, Fluff, Found Families, Fundy is a human dressing as a fox, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I do what I want, I have depression okay, MCYT is a new hyperfixation, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Parties, Phil is Tubbo's godfather, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Please I just wanted to write a funny halloween fic because I didn't get to celebrate, Spooky, Swearing, They/He/She pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Drinking, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLemonSealaa/pseuds/SuperLemonSealaa
Summary: So I have Halloween depression because I didn't get to be as spooky as I hoped, so I decided to channel my inner writer in me and so this mess had came into my life. Please note that the "relationship" between Minx and Schlatt is a JOKE, I don't want anyone to think I actually ship them- don't ship real people!!! >_< I just wanted a reason to write about Niki because I rlly like her and her streams are what are keeping me alive lol ;-;Also, everything I write is 100% platonic!!! Please don't be weird or anything ;P If there is any mistakes, let me know in the comments so i can correct them <3
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Jschlatt/Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: MCYT College/Hoilday Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000737
Kudos: 45





	a stupid halloween fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a fluffy vent fic, I really love Halloween, and missing it made me so so very sad. there is no angst or anything, just pure vibes :) 
> 
> Do not make fun of me or my hyperfiction every again ;p

Niki wasn't someone you would spot at a party, not because she disliked them but because she was too busy most days with work, she couldn't hang out with her friends to even attend one. So Niki was wondering what on Earth had to lead her to this event, big parties weren’t quite her scene after all. As she drove up the bustling house, it felt crazier than she liked to admit. Music was blasting even through the rolled-up car windows and lights were flashing wildly in the air. It was fair to say this wasn’t going to be an easy day for her, especially for the passenger she brought along for the ride.

“Minx, are you ready?" Niki turned her head, her friend was already passed out next to her. She seemed almost peaceful. Almost, if it wasn't for the erupted roar that came from her mouth.

"Hell yeah! Let's get fucking wasted!" Minx cheered, her accent seeping in. Niki laughed, but she knew that she would indeed not be wasted. The main reason why Niki was chosen as the designated driver was that Minx's date- who was supposed to drive her- got drunk within the first hour of the party. Niki was technically supposed to be trick or treating with Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur. She even got matching costumes with Wilbur! But she knew Minx had been so excited for this party all month, she couldn't just leave her in the dust. Besides, Niki wasn't one to deny helping out a friend in need, even if it'll cost her being worse for wear. However, this means that Niki will be going to the biggest party in her life without a drink in hand.

The minute the girls entered the party, Minx had told Niki that she was going to go find her date. That was 15 minutes ago. Niki stalked around the house, it was fucking massive. Apparently, no one knows who owns this house. Well, they do but no one had ever seen his face at least. His name is Dream, he's basically a ghost when it comes to his existence. No one cares though, he's the reason the school is even bringing in money so him not even showing up is none of their concern anymore. Still, Niki can't help but be unable to shake the haunted mansion type feeling she gets when she sees this house.

Niki ended up standing on the side of the stairs, in between couples shoving their tongues down each other's throats and drunk kids trying to hold a conversation. Niki started posting pictures on Snapchat, captioning them things about how boring the party is and how annoyed she is with all of the noise. Suddenly, Niki received a picture of Tubbo and Tommy. They apparently took Wilbur's phone at some point due to the text that continued with it.

**october 31 - 10:35 pm**

**wilbur <3**: [tommyandtubbo.png]

 **wilbur <3**: sorry about that lol the children took my phone 🙄

 **niki** : that's ok!! they r so cute ;p; i miss you guys!!! 🥺

 **wilbur <3**: oh trust me, we miss you too.

 **wilbur <3**: tubbo keeps telling tommy to stop stealing from the "take one" candy bowls

 **wilbur <3**: but tommy keeps saying they are for you 😶

 **niki** : oh god, tell him to stop that!! i don't need candy 😭

 **wilbur <3**: to be honest, i think he's just saying that as an excuse at this point :p

 **niki** : oh my- haha! 😂 sounds like tommy lol

Niki smiled, she missed her boys. She was so happy when she saw the look on Tubbo's face when she sewed him a black and yellow jumper for his bee costume. She laughed when Tommy showed off his Hamilton-inspired costume that was admittedly two sizes too big. She loved it when she and Wilbur danced around her living room, singing Seventeen to each other. They were so happy and bright that morning. They decorated cookies and hung up their skeletons and put out a bowl for the kids to take some candy.

A notification popped up on her phone from Eret, she quickly sent a " _goodnight and be safe_ " text to Wil and immediately checked for Eret. He apparently saw her pictures on Snapchat and had asked her where she was. She was confused, why was Eret even at this party? She believed he and Fundy went out together for Halloween, and Fundy definitely doesn't know anyone here.. right?

**october 31 - 10:38**

**eret** : holy hell, your'e at this party?? 😯

 **niki** : ahaha yeah, you too??

 **eret** : yeha i am with fundny in the movie room 🥴

 **niki** : movie room??? 

**eret** : bigno 😈

 **niki** : uhh where is that???

_-read 10:41-_

She didn't get a reply for another few minutes, it was up to her now. She headed downstairs, in hopes that she'll spot someone she recognized to ask where the room is. She had to check up on her friend, it was her civic duty. She hurried past crowds of loud, drunks in costumes. She spots a big group of people standing around a punch bowl, she knows for a fact it wasn't just plain fruit punch. She walked up to the friendlier looking one, he wore an oversized black hoodie and red horns. She didn't know what he looked though, as he wore a mask. But he wasn't yelling or drinking, so maybe he was trustworthy.

"Hey, do you know where the movie room is?" Niki felt her voice collapsing over herself.

The man nodded, extended his arm towards a hallway across from them, "It's down that hallway and then you turn left and go downstairs. One of the first doors on the right is the movie room!" He sounded so nice, she wished she was able to see his face as she knew he was smiling the whole time.

"Thank you!" Just as Niki left, she noticed the guy next to him. He was wearing a maid costume and cat ears, the sight was so bizarre that she didn't believe she saw it. But as she walked away, she heard the man she spoke to laugh at her reaction with the other muttering a "fuck off" in retaliation. As she walked down that hallway and turned the corner, the last thing she heard was "Language!" before she entered the movie room.

The movie room wasn't like a typical theater, sure it had chairs and a big screen for movies, but there was a sound that was not being produced by a movie of any kind. Instead, two men stood in front of the blank screen and were singing into microphones attached to a box - both were screeching Mama Mia at the top of their lungs. Niki was so close to just walking out until she saw who was singing. When they spotted her, Fundy paused the music on his phone - apparently he was able to plug his phone into the box. Both hurried to her side, chatter was wild among the trio. She knew both Fundy and Eret as they took a class together - art history - and they became friends over how both boys would butcher German artist's names by mistake, causing the younger of the three to giggle constantly. They complimented her costume, although they both knew nothing about Heathers, they understood how much dedication she put into her costume.

Fundy was dressed up as a fox, he argued it was Fantastic Mr. Fox, but he looked nothing like him. Meanwhile, Eret was dressed as a king, with a long, red, silk robe and a golden crown. They looked really cool, it made Niki smile to see her two friends being so excited over a simple holiday. "Niki, you have to sing something with us. I and Eret already sang Mama Mia and a bunch of shitty karaoke songs. She even sang Sweater Weather like 13 times!" Fundy pointed at Eret, with a big smile on his face. Eret appeared embarrassed, they were never one to be the center of attention.

"I'll sing anything, just nothing complex or anything." She laughed, mostly nervous since this wasn't with Wilbur. Wil was never one to judge people who weren't quite good singers, she personally didn't find herself to be a good singer either, but he always encouraged her to continue if she felt shy. That was the thing with Wilbur, he always managed to help people who thought they fell too far from the tree. Whenever Tommy's teasing went too far and whenever he truly hurt Tubbo, Wilbur always helped Tommy with a good apology. Whenever Tubbo missed his bees from his godfather's house, Wilbur would send cute photos of bees he saw at the park and make sure Philza is taking care of Tubbo's bees.

But Eret and Fundy had an idea in mind, she knew their ideas were hardly ever simple and easy. That's why the relationship between them is so different from the relationship between her and Wilbur. Wilbur was chaotic, sure, but he knew Niki had preferred things she could balance. Meanwhile, Eret and Fundy are forces to be reckoned with. Their enjoyment of shits and giggles concerned some people, but to Niki it was a given. They are tricksters, what can she say. Thankfully, they didn't pick a song she didn't know but it was still quite hard to sing perfectly without giggling and messing up. Not to mention Eret's drunken state.

Nonstop from Hamilton.

It was a rather fast song, not as hard as Satisfied or Guns and Ships but still not very easy for just the three of them. Eret was Aaron Burr, while Fundy was Hamilton - mostly because Fundy couldn't talk fast and Eret wanted a laugh in. Niki ended up being literally all the background roles. Sometimes they traded off, like Niki would be Angelica or Fundy was Washington, but it was all in good fun. The trio spent their best moments singing their hearts out and, thankfully, Niki had collected enough footage to embarrass the hell out of the both of them when they were sober. After almost getting kicked out by a few people, they decided to retire their music career in favor of a taste outside. They all walked into the living room, and Niki rubbed her eyes wildly. Niki's eyes had to adjust to the light outside of the theater, surely it was late if they had to turn all the lights on in the house. Niki checked her phone and alas she was right. It was nearly midnight and she still hadn't found her friend. She sighed, as she waved off the two guys. Eret sent her a friendly smile, as he and Fundy went off to do more trolling. The music was piercing her ears, it wasn't bad per say but it sounded like music out of an action movie. Except people were liking it, dancing along to the beat. Of course, they do, they can't tell what's good to what's bad unless they got a drink in hand.

She was about to exit the living room when she heard the call of a siren calling out to her.

"Hey, hey Niki! Get the fuck over here!"

Niki hurried over to the couch, sitting beside her. Minx was smoking a cigarette.

"Wanna.." She trailed off, Niki shook her head. She wasn't fond of smoking, but she smelt it tons of times when she walked around the city. She hated it.

"Some guys tried to ask me for one," She gestured to her cigarette, "I told them to go to hell. Then the fuckers wouldn't leave me alone, I had told them I heard there was some upstairs in Dream's room. Hah, idiots didn't even know Dream doesn't even fucking live here!"

Niki's eyes widened, "He doesn't?" Niki doesn't know much about Dream. All she really knows is that his friend's Sapnap and George were the ones who prepare the parties and since they both live in dorms, people just believe that Dream is a real person because the house is hella expensive apparently. Dream is very secretive about his face, it is said he facetimes teachers during class so he doesn't have to even show up. He's such a good student, that they just allow him to that. He seems quite powerful for what he's worth. It just seems strange that Minx doubts that Dream just bought the house for parties, it seems idiotic to buy something like a house and only use it for get-togethers.

"Yeah, he got this fucking house for free or something like that. I don't who gave did, but there's no one way that faceless creep has a job. He lives in the fucking dark 95% of the time." Minx snorted at her own joke, but Niki was still shocked at what she was saying. In order to change the subject, Niki decided to talk about Minx's "hot date".

"Uhh- so uhm, who's the guy?"

"Oh, my date?" Before Niki could reply, Minx pointed to a sleeping man in front of them. He is sitting in a rocking chair, shoulders slumped together and beer in hand. He's drooling on a white shirt, he looks like a ram or a goat. "You're looking at him, Schlatt or some shit, jackass fell asleep the moment I began yelling at him. Fucking jerk, whatever, I should've count my blessings. At least he didn't kill me." She laughed again, Niki didn't find it charming though. Minx spoke one last time, "Aw shit. Hey, Niki? Can you grab me my lighter, think I left it in the bathroom over there." She pointed to a room next to the staircase that goes up to the second floor. Niki nodded, she knew this was a free chance to catch a break from the blaring music. She headed towards that direction, shuffling past any bystanders. She knocked on the door a few times, hoping not to disturb anyone.

But a voice called out, "There are stalls, you can come inside." Nervously, without thinking, she stumbled inside. It looked like a bathroom you would find in a school, with big black stalls with lockable doors and each sink had its own counter. There stood a tall man, with short pink hair. He looked like something out of a fantasy RPG, with the clothes of a monarch and a golden crown. He looked like he was having a horrible time, as he gripped his cup forcefully.

"Am I in the right.."

"Yeah, it's unisex." Niki felt her face go slightly red with anxious thoughts shaking in her head, "And don't worry about me, I'm only here because the music hurts my ears."

 _Yeah, so am I._ Niki thought to herself.

Niki looked around, eagerly, "Uh- have you've seen a lighter anywhere around here?"

The man nods, 'Oh yeah," he reaches into his pocket, causing Niki to back away, "found it on the counter here, I sanitized it and everything. I would've used it outside, but appears I was too late." He smiles. It was.. eerie.

"Oh, what were you gonna use it for?"

The man's smile didn't drop, "Chaos."

Niki froze, was this guy always like this, or was he channeling some kind of God? This guy was fucking weird but she couldn't tell him to fuck off because speaking wasn't an option. The two of them just stood there, neither moving at all.

Dramatically, Minx's date walked in. He muttered words under his breath. He looked angry and upset. But Niki was too shy to look up to see why. This was her cue to leave, as she left she heard the pink-haired man laugh wildly behind her.

She tried to return back to a stable state of mind after that, she went back to where she last saw Minx sitting at. She noticed that she was unable to locate her purple-haired friend. She assumed that perhaps she hadn't gone far and began searching the best she could nearby the living room. Her movement began to become more frantic and worrisome the more she checked, her anxiety rushing to her head. She fears that perhaps the boys came back to bother her and that she was in some kind of danger. Would her date leave her so soon? She didn't know the guy too well to assume. Still hopeful, she decided looking upstairs would be her best bet. She was too busy scanning the room a second time before she accidentally bumped into a guy. She fell backward, her head collided with his arm and she was too confused to get a good look at him. All she saw was his blonde hair and a green jacket. Shaking off the confusion, she got up by herself despite the stranger's hand reaching out for her. She ran upstairs before he got a word in.

She felt as though she was dragging herself every step she took, her body aching that somehow Minx would just appear in front of her so they can lit her cigarette and get the hell out of here and go with Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo. But as soon as her converse touched the final step, her phone vibrated. She sighed, lifting the phone to her ear.

"Hey Niki" A familiar voice charmed her ears.

"Oh, Hi Tubbo. How are you?"

"I'm good, are you at Dream's party?" She forced a sweet tone despite the nervousness she feels.

How did he know? All she told them was that she was going to a party. She supposes it may have been coincidental.

"I am. Why?"

"Go to the backyard, there's something cool that's happening!"

Tubbo hung up, leaving Niki even more scared and confused. She ran to the first window she saw, one that was already in her line of vision. She went and tried to look outside but it was just the view of what's between Dream's house and fence. She rushed downstairs, pushing her way through crowds. She placed her hand on someone by mistake, causing them to jump and move. She swore she heard them go, "Hey! Wait up!" but she couldn't care less. What if Tubbo was in trouble. His idea of cool was warped thanks to Tommy after all.

She finally saw the sliding door that leads her to the backyard, she snapped the lock in place and pushed the glass door away with ease. She didn't quite understand what she was seeing. The pink-haired guy and Wilbur were holding matches, laughing like maniacs. As Niki tried to get a closer look, two boys cheered her name and came to her sides.

"Niki!" Tubbo ran to her side, pulling her into a tight hug. His arms only reached her torso, which she thought was adorable. Meanwhile, Tommy was quiet when he cheered her name, running up beside her with a bag in hand. Niki denied the offer, he went trick or treating for it after all! But Tommy wasn't someone who liked humble people, so out of annoyance, he grabbed her hand and slid the bag through hers. It was his forceful way of saying, "Hey! I care about you but I am too scared to say it!".

"Wilbur and Techno are gonna light up fireworks!" Tommy bounced on the balls of his feet, pointing to Wilbur and Techno placing the fireworks together.

"Is that even legal?" Niki questioned, she tilted her head slightly.

"Who cares!" Tommy laughed.

Niki smiled, she was used to that type of attitude. Both Tommy and Tubbo brought this kind of excitement into her life that Niki didn't quite understand. She wasn't upset at their presence, in fact, they are very welcome, but she was utterly confused about how she was able to hit the jackpot with these two boys. Both are incredibly sweet kids and they adore each other to absolute pieces, it's madness. Tubbo and Tommy are as thick as thieves, they are very lucky to able to have such an unbreakable bond. Sometimes that's what Niki sees when she is with Wilbur. Pure joy and happiness to be around the other. They tend to tease the younger boys, but they will always view each other as brother and sister.

"Oh there you are Niki!" Minx appeared behind Niki and spooked her, "Oops, sorry about that." She tossed an arm around her shoulder. Her devil horns appear to be more crooked now. Still a small smile appeared on her face. There wasn't a cigarette in her hand, which reminded Niki about something.

"I got your lighter." Niki turned her head slightly to face her, holding her lighter in front of Minx's face.

"Oh thank you!" Minx reached over to grab it, then she pocketed away for later use. Her other hand not leaving its place. It was strangely comforting.

Niki turned back to the act in front of her, no wonder Techno stole Minx's lighter. Had he planned this all along? And why are he and Wilbur doing this anyways?

"You know, Dream is going to be really angry about Techno and Wilbur doing this." A new voice appeared next to her. This time, it didn't scare her too much. She turned to him, he had short blonde hair and a green jacket on. The scariest thing about him wasn't just his new appearance, but the porcelain mask that he carried upon his face. There was a badly drawn smiley face on it. Niki ignored it.

"Why you say that?" She asked the stranger.

"Just know it." Then he laughed, as he extended his hand, "I'm Clay."

Niki shook it, the grip was firm, "Niki. How did you get here?"

"Uh- one of my friends. Or two of them. They brought me here."

"And you know Dream?" Niki was curious about the relationship between the two, he wasn't all too known by face but all knew him by name.

"Well.. yeah, in a way.."

Niki turned around, she spotted Sap and George running around inside the house, they seem so close already it felt odd that they added a third member as well. Sap is decked out in cowboy gear while George just stuck a horse head on his own and called it a day. Her heart fell at the looks of joy between the duo, saddened by the lack of their third friend.

"It surprises me that he doesn't dress up with his friends, I mean I suppose Sap went as a cowboy and George is the horse but like, maybe they could have two cowboys or.. or something." Niki hummed, amused at that idea.

"Or something. Yeah."

The air was thick after that, Minx overhearing the exchange and her draped arm began to gain more grip. That was one thing Niki was blessed with. Friends who were willing to protect her, made her feel at peace.

Suddenly, Wilbur "Light it up like the Fourth Of July!" Techno cried, cupped his hands in front of his mouth as though Wilbur wasn't basically in his face already.

"Techno, that is actually extremely offensive.." Tommy was about to go off on Techno until Wil motioned for everyone to back up.

Suddenly, fireworks launched into the air. The lights glowed brighter than any star Niki had ever seen. It was beautiful, it was magical. Niki desired to live among the stars, the sail as far as she could beyond the galaxies and the darkness of space made her heart glow brighter than the sun ever could. A light breeze carried among them, the cool October air had brought Niki's back onto Earth's surface. She wasn't in space, her body didn't travel beyond the stars. She is here. She is at home with her friends, watching the fireworks sparkle in the sky.

Wilbur was standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed his chin on her shoulder, whispering quiet things in her ear.

"How was your Halloween, Niki?" His voice was soft, but they meant the world.

"It wasn't what I expected, you know. But I am happy I was still able to spend it with you." Wilbur hummed back in response, the lights flashed across their faces. Reds and blues shined throughout the galaxy. To Niki, this was a sign of something but she was unsure of what at first. She then realized that it didn't matter what she did today because she was happy to be with everyone she cared about. She was able to hang out with Minx, sing show tunes with Eret and Fundy, and finally watched fireworks with everyone at Dream's party. More and more people began to gather around them. Eret and Fundy found her in front of the scene, Minx found Schlatt talking to Quackity and asked him and Quackity to join their group, causing more chaos with Tommy and Quackity talking about selling drugs - which Niki had to shot down before it got intense. Tubbo and Fundy were chattering excitedly about their costumes, with Eret casually making fun of Wilbur's trench coat. Techno still stood there, loud and proud. Most likely out of everyone here in the backyard, he would be the most likely to be blamed for this mess - which he would accept with ease, he'll do anything for clout.

At the end of the day - no matter what happened this year - Niki knew relying on her friendships was all she had to do to be happy. And at the look of things, she knew they were happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end of this, thanks for partaking in this weird story lol Hopefully, no one finds this and it gets buried forever because I know I am gonna find this in the future and laugh at this weird time in my life where mcyt became apart of my life again. History repeats itself, I suppose


End file.
